User talk:Ninjinian
Welcome! Hi Ninjinian -- we're excited to have Pingu Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro .... #You don't own a wiki. It is the community's. #I was "being bold", as wikipedia likes to describe it. #I know you worked hard on it, I was just showing you my idea. --'zapwire@wikia':~$_ 19:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Google ratings 101 # 18:00 Fanon thinks that getting good google juice is to spam ClubPenguin on a page # 18:01 ... It's likely to get them banned from google rankings instead # 18:01 ... Links are the right way for juice # 18:02 ... Plus I think we have more google juice (cpw) ---- BTW, there are too many CPFW links on CPW. We will keep the links to you guys, but prolly make them low-profile. PS: I don't mind TS, just that He can be aggravating to CPW at times. --'zapwire@wikia':~$_ 15:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Blocked on Fanon Due to sum autoblock, I've been banned for SamRudi's actions. ---- You do not have permission to edit this page because Director Benny does not approve and anyway, for the following reason: You have been autoblocked by the system because your IP Address was used by a naughty person, who was PWNed by Happyface414 for the reason "Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "SamRudi". The reason given for SamRudi's block is: "I was thinking about, it, he deserved bigger punishment. One more time and infinite block."". The block spans from 12:46, 12 November 2009 to 00:54, 13 November 2009, and the intended blockee was 142.167.180.160. You are not allowed to use the e-mail feature unless you have an e-mail address in your user preferences and you haven't been prevented from using it. Your current IP Address is 142.167.180.160 (you might want to censor it), and the autoblock ID is #6710. Please contact Happyface414 or any of the other administrators to discuss the block. If you do, make sure to include all the above details in your query. ---- --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 21:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Make me an admin, please. --The Kool Egg, Dreggmanrox1 22:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC)